The New Team
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: In desprate needs of more heros, Robin looks up some old friends, and enemys. the question is not "Will the save us?" but "Will they be able to save themselves?"
1. Allie

_Prologue_

Masked eyes stared at the computer screen. Brow furrowed, the masked eyes scanned the page, looking at all the files under the title.

_Teenage superheros_

A green glove touched the screen on the computer and opened the file;

_Stryker, Allison Rose_

Interesting, the masked hero thought. Got to keep an eye on that one.

* * *

A girl walked down 7th street and 19th avenue. She kept her head down, and her black hoodie up. It was storming and lightning flashed all around her, illuminating black hair.

Two men walked towards her.

"Hey pretty, where you going in this storm." Said the first guy, the second one walked up behind her.

The girl didn't reply, there was no need to.

"Chuck! Grab her!" Yelled the first man.

**Flash!**

Lightning striked the tree to the left of them

The guy named Chuck grabbed the girl from behind her, wrapping his big arms around her petite waist.

A menacing voice came out of her mouth,

"Bad decision, Chuck."

The girl did a round house kick and hit the man in front of her. She then flipped over chuck and kneed him in the back. Her hood fell down to reveal icy blue eyes. Her black hair hung in her eyes.

Lightning struck.

The girl lifted up her hands and the lightning hit her upturned palms and flowed through her body. Her eyes turned gold, she directed her hands at the two men lying in front of her. Lightning then flowed out of her hands, as if it was golden water. Just as the lightning was inches away from there face, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Allie Stryker?"

"What, can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"You have a request."

"Request?"

"Yes, from the titans." The man said. He was wearing a black and white suit and held a black umbrella over his head.

"Fuck, what do they want Daniel?"

"They want you, Allie."

FLASH!

Lightning struck, just inches away from the men in the street, and this time it was Allie who did it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

This story will focus on my sibling's OC's. This one is my sisters.

Please review, I know it's short but oh well.

Black rose


	2. Violet

_Violet Yvi_

Hmm, she does have potential. The masked man thought as he moved her file over to Allie's. Let's see how she turns out.

* * *

The robbers stopped. Why? Because they believed the most beautiful person in the world was standing above them.

She had dark, almost black, purple hair, and the lightest lavender skin. Her eyes were the deepest green that eve the plants she controlled were envious. She had vines climbing up her long legs; they made hushed noises, as if they were whispering to her.

"Now, I don't mean to hurt you, but you should really put that flower down. It smell is toxic you know." Her voice was the softest, it sounded like rose petals falling to the ground.

The men nodded dumbly, as they put the endangered toxic plant down.

"Now just wait here please, the police will be coming soon, and they have some questions for you two."

Again, the men nodded. Oblivious to the fact that spidery tendrils of the plants surrounding them were wrapping themselves around their wrists.

"Good, now will you give me the plant please?"

The two robbers just stood there, spacing out so that they couldn't even hand the beautiful girl the plant.

"Ok then, I guess I'll have to take it from you."

She raised her hands and green magic came out of them. The magic settled over the toxic plant and she did a motion with her fingers saying 'come to me'. The plant floated her way, then stopped, then floated then stopped.

"Fine then, be that way." She said a pout now upon her flawless facer.

She sprinkled more magic out in tell you could not see the plant amidst the green haze hovering over it.

Finally the plant floated, inch by inch, towards her until it safely rested in her arms.

WEEOOOOHHHH WEEOOOOHHHH

Blared the police sirens.

The policemen came in took one look at the men on the floor and the girl holding the plant.

"I take it they were no trouble for you miss..?" stated the first officer.

"Violet, you can call me Violet."

"Yes mam, well thank you for your assistance, your help was greatly appreciated." He tipped his hat towards her them cut the ivy rope that now was formed around the robbers wrist.

"Shh, it's ok, everything's ok now. You with me, no one's going to harm you." She cooed to the plant.

As if sensing she wasn't going to hurt it, the plant clung to her, wrapping its leaves around her arm, as if hugging her.

"Did you say something misses?" Asked the first police officer.

"No, I'll be going now." Violet said.

"Well, have a safe trip; call us if you have any problems."

But she was already gone.

* * *

Ok so chapter two, thank you to my first reviewer, Saffire55, I hope others will like this story too.

This OC was created by my youngest sister.

Review,

Black rose


	3. Dagger

Ok so chapter 3, thank you for all the reviews!!!! You guys are awesome (all 3 of you!) haha anyway, on with the story.

Black rose

* * *

_Brendan, Allen_

The masked man slid him over to where the other two were, and studied the picture of the young boy in the file.

* * *

"Hey freak? What's your problem? Can you even _talk?" _

Allen sighed. This was his first day at this thing called 'High School'. He pulled his hoodie up and started to walk home.

"Hey I was talking to you freak."

Let's just say the people at this high school weren't the nicest.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Allen could sense the hand coming towards him before it even hit his face.

He grabbed the boy's fist and threw him to the ground. The boy, Tanner was his name, kicked him in the knees so they were both rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking whatever they could.

Allen felt a hand on his shoulder. He expected it to be the principle, it wasn't.

A petite blonde girl stood over him. She had electric green eyes and, in his opinion, was absolutely stunning.

"Tanner!" she yelled, her voice was filled with anger, and resentment.

"Get over here!"

"Yes, Grace."

Tanner then stood up, brushed off his knees and looked the girl, Grace, in the eye.

"I want you to help this boy up, and apologize. Now!"

"But-."

"No buts Tanner, help him up." Her green eyes stared the boy right in the soul.

Tanner bent over and extended his hand. Just as he reached to grab it, Grace kicked Tanner in the back, causing him to fall on me and lodge his elbow in my stomach.

"What was that for?" I yelled, hadn't this girl already known I could whip her tiny little ass in a fight?

"That's for being stupid enough to throw the punch."

I sighed, she was right, I could have let it go, but Tanner punched me first!

"Allen, right?" She said.

"Yeah, Allen Brendan."

"Great, I want you to come with me."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I'll explain later, but if you're lucky you won't have to come back here. Now put this on, it's gonna be a long ride."

I looked as she handed me a helmet, then realized that we were standing in front of a motorcycle, her motorcycle.

And she was right, this was a long ride.

* * *

OK so how was the 3rd chappie? And can any of you guess who Grace is and Where there going?

Review,

Black rose


	4. Grace

Ok so chapter 4!

Black rose

* * *

Allen couldn't believe his eyes as he got off Grace's motorcycle that was parked along side the bay,

He looked across the water to see a giant T shaped building.

_Titan's tower. _He thought.

Grace walked to a nearby bush, and Allen wondered why she was acting like this wasn't anything cool, more like something she would see everyday.

_Maybe she does. _He once again thought.

Then it clicked. She was a titan. A real titan. He remembered how she broke up the fight, the authority she had over the others, then finally, his thoughts rested on the news story on TV this morning.

**Titans to the rescue once again.**

There was a shot of six people jumping into action against the monster named cinderblock.

There was the leader, Robin, yelling famous "titans go!" as they charged into battle.

There was the metal man, Cyborg using his cyber cannon to blast the villain away from the money he was trying to steal.

There was the dark sorceress, Raven, as she lifted up the bank vault with her dark magic and threw it at the villain.

There was the 'changeling', Beast Boy, as he morphed into a T-Rex and charged the rock monster.

There was the beautiful alien, Starfire, as her eyes glowed green and her hands threw starbolts at the monster.

And last but not least there was _the _girl, as she fought the monster hand to hand, then switched to her double swords and dug them into his arm. Mercenary was her name.

He focused on the face of the girl on the newscast. White blonde hair, electric green eyes, tall, thin, and angry.

He then looked around for Grace, finding her behind the bush.

She pushed a button and a concrete strip big enough for a car came on top of the water.

"Hop on." Grace said as she once again handed me the bike helmet.

We got on her motorcycle and she revved the engine. The motorcycle took off on the platform. Heading straight for titans tower.

* * *

"Allen, stop gawking it's just a house. Now I have to go talk to Dick, you stay here, got it?" I nodded my head; I wasn't going to move a muscle.

Or so I thought.

I watched her disappear into a room labeled 'mission control, don't come in if your name isn't Robin' and then below it was a piece of silver duck tape with sharpie on it that said,

'Or if you're a pissed off Grace who needs to beat up a certain boy blunder who stays in his room all day sulking about villains we haven't caught'.

Then another piece of tape with neater handwriting.

'I don't do that! Now stop writing on my door, Grace!'

Allen laughed then stopped and listened to the voices in the room.

First was a boy's voice, "Grace, what did you do?"

Then Grace's, "I brought you a new team member."

"That boy in our living room?"

"Yes."

"He wouldn't make it with us. He has problems, believe me I've been monitoring all possibility's for the new team and his showed up negative on the computer."

"But you didn't see him fight, I did."

"Grace, he doesn't have any powers, we need people with powers."

"Oh so we don't need you? We don't need me? What about Speedy? Slade doesn't have powers, yet he beats us every time!"

"Grace, don't go there." The boys voice was tired now, frustrated.

"Go where? You brought up the powers thing, you started this. You should be grateful I'm even talking to you. There's a reason I quit the team."

Grace quit? He didn't know that.

"You quit to go to high school. To get an education."

"No. I could care less about my education. I left to get rid of you. I couldn't put up with your 'I'm the leader do what I say.' Crap. I was surprised the others have stayed with you this long. Are you surprised too? Or do you know they stay with you because there afraid of you. No one ever knows when you'll blow off. God, you're so moody these days I was thinking about going to the store to get you these meds for when girls are on their periods. Do you think that would help? Hm, Dick?"

"Grace, shut up."

"No. you shut up. It's a time someone stepped up to you Dick, and I think I'm the perfect person to do that."

"Grace, don't do this. Just seeing you has put me threw hell." 

"Don't play that trick, and get prepared to visit hell again because I am not even close to being finished with you, and you know it to."

"Grace, shut up."

Allen then heard silence followed by noises that sounded like kissing. Deep kissing.

Then a thump followed by a loud thwack and several punching noises.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. You. Bastard." Grace yelled a thump between each word.

"OK I'm sorry, I couldn't help my self, and you know you enjoyed it too, you kissed back, and who was the one who got all upset when me and Star started dating? Because I know it wasn't Raven."

Silence. Then a sound of a door Handel turning. Allen ran back to his spot in the living room.

"I'm leaving, and this time I doubt I'll ever come back, I doubt I'll ever want too."

"Grace, wait don't go! What will make you stay?"

"You have to take care of the kid, you have to train him. But I'm still leaving."

Just then the sound of a different door opening was heard.

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Stafire walked in.

"Glorious! Friend Grace have you returned to help us in our quest to defeat the bad people?" Yelled the Alien.

"No Star, I was just visiting, I'm leaving now."

"But Grace, you can't go! You're the only one who can bet Cyborg in video games!" Pleaded Beast Boy.

"Yeah Grace, You're the only one I trust to drive the T-car, by the way how's you motorbike running?" Asked Cyborg, giving his 'little sister' a hug.

"Like a charm." Grace said, fighting tears.

Raven just walked past her.

"I'm going to my room." The sorceress monotoned.

"Raven, I'm sorry I left. I really am. Pleaser don't be mad at me forever."

"My best friend disappears in thin air with just a note saying she was going to get an education and nothing else and I'm not supposed to care?" Raven was yelling now, harsh, bitter yelling.

"Raven, I'm sorry. But I had some things to do."

"We all have things to do but you don't see us running away to do them."

"Raven! You know I wouldn't leave you without beating myself up afterwards. You were my best friend but if I stayed one day longer I would've committed suicide and you know it!"

Raven stopped. She knew Grace well; she was her best friend after all.

"Then give me one good reason to why you did. Go ahead, I'm listening." Raven asked.

"I had to get away from things. My past, my future. I wouldn't have been any help if I had stayed. We'll talk about it later, not now."

Raven nodded. She understood.

Just then the power went out and they realized it was pouring down rain.

"I guess you'll be staying here after all Grace." Robin said a cocky smile on his face.

"Whoopee. This will be. So. Much. Fun." Grace said sarcastically.

"Friend Grace, who is the stranger sitting on our couch?" Asked Starfire.

"Oh, that's Allen. Allen, I'll show you the room you'll be staying in. be ready for an early morning wake up call." Grace explained.

"I didn't say he could stay." Robin said, steel in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Well I did so suck it up boy blunder." Grace said slipping off her black leather jacket and plopping down on the couch.

* * *

Ok so kinda an abrupt ending but I had to stop it there for a reason you will never know!!! Until next chapter Mwhahahahaha!

Review,

Black rose


	5. Traning, New friends, Old friends

Chapter 5 of the new team,

Enjoy.

* * *

Allen felt the shove first, then the bucket of water.

"What the hell!" Allen's sleepy face looked up at the form of a pretty girl standing over his bed. Then did a double take.

"Where am I? Who are you? Are you my girlfriend?" he asked quickly for he had not quite woken up yet.

"Titans Tower, Grace, and no. Now get dressed, you have training to do."

_Minutes later, titan's gym_

"Now try to hit me." Grace instructed. 

"I'm not gonna hit you! You're a… a girl!"

"Allen, in the world of crime fighting all girls are bitches, and we need to take them down. Now hit me!"

Allen punched her near her stomach, and missed.

"Is that all you got?"

"Well the sun was in my eyes!"

"The sun's not up yet."

"Huh?"

Then Allen looked out the window to see it was 4:30 a.m. at the latest.

"Bitch! You woke me up at four?"

"Don't talk to me like that." Grace's voice was stern as she delivered a swift kick towards the side of his head. Or tried.

Allen grabbed her leg inches away from his head. With a twist of his wrist, he flipped her over so she went flying towards the other wall.

Grace flipped over in mid air and landed gracefully on her feet. She then did some lightning fast punches towards his face.

Allen blacked quickly, making an X with his arms. He then used his crossed arms to back her up against the wall. That's when he realized he was a full head taller then her, and that she smelled like a summer breeze.

Grace detected his distraction and did a quick maneuver that flipped herself over him and put her arm around his neck.

He kicked her in the back and as she stumbled he dug his knee into her back, pinning her to the ground.

Grace whispered to him, "Nice. Now let's se how you do with weapons."

And with a smirk, Grace threw one of her concealed knives at his face. Just like he did with her leg, he grabbed the blade inches away from his face.

* * *

_Allison's POV_

I stood outside of titan's tower, pissed at Robin for making me come. And pissed at myself that I let them find me.

I walked into the main room, it seemed like no one was up yet. Except for a sulking boy looking out a window.

"Hey, is this all the welcome I get? A bird boy's pouty face and an otherwise empty room?" Allison questioned.

Robin turned around from the window slowly, "Hey Allie Rose, sorry the welcome committee seems to be sleeping in. except for Grace and the new kid." Robin sneered at the last couple words.

"1st of all, it's Allie, not Allie Rose. Second of all, Grace is back? You mentioned her but I never met her. I just assumed she was another bitch who left you in the dumps." Allie studied her childhood best friend. He had grown up, his hair had darkened, his eyes more serious, and he acted older then he was. But he was still Richard, or rather Robin.

"She's more then that Allie, she was amazing. Then she just up and up left. Then we had a huge fight yesterday and she told me that she left because of me."

"That bites. What did she do?"

"Not what she did, Allie. What I did. What did I do?"

_Robin's POV_

Allie had changed. I tried to act like it was no big deal. But it was, to me at least.

She had chin length black hair with a gold lightning bolt streak in it. Her blue eyes were icy now, not showing the warmth that they used to be filled with.

She dressed in black skinny jeans with rips and she wore a black tee-shirt. Over her tee-shirt she had on a black leather bomber jacket with pins on it and black combat boots were on her feet.

Her face was the most different. Her jaw was set so that she always looked angry. Her mouth was set in a straight line, showing no emotion. I tried to search for any resemblance to the girl she used to be, and other then the black hair and blue eyes, there was none. The sweet little girl next door was nothing more then a memory. A memory that belonged in Gothem.

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"It's beautiful here!" Violet cooed as she gingerly touched the exotic plants surrounding her.

"They are quite lovely, yes?" said a voice coming from behind her.

Violet turned to see a girl exotic and beautiful enough to rival the plants.

"This is my garden, it reminds me of home." The exotic girl said.

"And where would that be?" Violet shyly asked.

"Tameran. A planet far away. This is all I have left of my home."

Violet felt sympathetic towards the tall girl with fiery red hair.

"But you are not here to talk about my home; you are here for the new team of hero's I presume?" The Alien asked.

Violet nodded her head, her long purple hair falling perfectly down her back.

"Then we shall go there next. My name is Starfire. Yours is?"

"Violet, Violet Yvi."

"Pleased to meet you Violet. Perhaps we can be friends."

"Yeah, friends would be nice."

"Come on then, we have more friends to meet!" and with that the alien and the flower charmer ran into the building.

* * *

Ok so that was chapter 5, hope you guys like it there will be more in the upcoming chapters I promise!


End file.
